The Dress
[ http://www.example.com link title ] Gumball is forced to wear a dress to school and soon the whole school is fawning over "her". One morning Gumball wakes up, and decides to cover himself in ice cubes. He tries to glide down the stairs with Darwin, but they fail and land right in front of Anais naked. Anais tells Gumball that he cannot go to school naked, so he tries to find his clothes and finds Richard asleep in the garden. Richard tells Gumball that he was doing the laundry when Nicole told him not to do so. Gumball's clothes have shrunk and he must wear Nicole's wedding dress to school. When Gumball's class sees him outside they don't recognize him, so he makes up a fake name (GumBallOopsEggWobbleUnderpants) and country of origin {GumBallNoWigBattleAxeNinja). They all believe him and head off to school. When they get to class, Ms. Simian falls for the act as well. Gumball is confused. When they all leave class the is a puddle in the hallway and everyone is offering Gumball a way across, but he decides to walk around it to avoid any complications. He asks Anais what is going on, and she tells Gumball that anyone will do anything for a beautiful girl. Gumball realizes this, and abuses the power in a montage. Darwin is shown to fall in love with Gumball, not knowing it is his brother. Gumball receives a love letter from Darwin, requesting him to meet him on The Stomach Destroyer roller coaster after school. Anais informs Gumball that it is a love letter, but he is ignorant and believes Darwin just wants to hang out in a platonic way. He goes on the coaster with Darwin, where Darwin tells Gumball (as a girl) that he loves "her" and tries to kiss her. Gumball comes home terrified, and has a thought of what would happen if Darwin didn't move on. Gumball and Anais come up with a scheme to stop Darwin from loving Gumball and start moving on. They stage a good bye for the "Darling of Elmore High" with a bus. When Darwin comes, Gumball hides in the bus and attaches the dress to a balloon with his face drawn on it. He jumps out of a window on the bus while naked, but the balloon does not go into the bus. Instead, it flies toward the sun and pops. This leaves Darwin sad and crying. Gumball goes and cheers Darwin up. Just when he feels better, Darwin immediately falls in love with a fire hydrant that the dress landed on. Gumball remarks that some people can't help but make fools of themselves, just everyone makes fun of Gumball for being naked. He walks away, humiliated.# CharactersEdit *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Richard Minor CharactersEdit *Miss Simian *Bobert *Banana Joe *Anton *Idaho *Clayton *Leslie *Penny *Masami *Tina Rex *Nicole (in a flashback) Cameo CharactersEdit *Mr. Small *Alan *Juke *Rocky Robinson *Tobias *Molly *Carrie *Hot Dog Guy *Hot Dog Vendor *Teri *Mr. Small's Dog Category:Episodes Category:Season 1